Ever After
by iEplonation
Summary: Isabella Swan loses her parents at a younger age and also her best friend. Edward Cullen. Growing up she moves to Seattle, Washington and tries to forget the past. But will her life change all of the sudden by a simple text?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. (: This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it! **

**My story is called: Ever After...**

"Edward!" I yelled as I yankned my book out of his grasp. He smiled his crooked grin at me, his 'signature smile', as he liked to call it. I was laughing as I held my book closely to my chest. It was a Saturday and we were at my house studying for a test that we had that up coming week. I glanced at the clock and realised that it was close to lunch time. "Let's go get some lunch! I'm hungry." He grinned at me nodding as he offered his hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand and allowed him to help me. We made our way out to his little Honda Civic and getting in, we made our way down town. I propped my feet up onto the dashboard comfortably. Edward glanced over at me while we were waiting at a red light. "Comfortable Bella?" He asked, a sly grin on his face.

I smiled and closed my eyes, leaning my head back I nodded, " You know it." He shook his head, chuckling as the car started to move again. Before I knew it we were in the parking lot of the diner, so I quickly unbuckled my seat belt, grabbed my purse and got out. We both headed towards the diner and Edward swiflty opened the door for me. As I walked in, I could smell the terrific aroma that was coming from the small diner. So I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath as I began to slowly move forward. The hostess asked us how many. "Just us two, " Edward relpied. She nodded and then asked us politely to follow her. I was walking behind Edward who was behind the hostess. I think her name tag said 'Tanya'. I really wasn't for sure. But I could see his eyes all over her backside.

I mentally puked and reminded myself not to look if I didn't want to get sick. After all, Edward was my best friend. Once at the booth, I slipped in the side opposite of Edward, taking the menu that 'Tanya' handed me. I quickly opened it up and we both ordered our drinks, I ordered a sweat tea and Edward flirtatiously ordered a coke. After she took our order, she promised us that our waiter would be there soon to take our order and bring us our drinks. I think she noticed Edward looking at her, so I pulled the menu back up over my face, acting like I was interested in it. It didn't bother me that Edward was checking her out, I just suddenly had mental thoughts that I shouldn't so I quickly excused myself and went to the restroom. Behind me as I was walking away, I heard the girl giggle and Edwards voice far off.

I obviously wasn't paying much attention because when I went to look up, I hit a large almost rock hard body. I almost fell backwards but I felt two strong arms grab onto me, quickly, but not trying to hurt me. I'm sure I made some sort of a gasping sound, but I actually didn't hit the floor like I had expected to. When I looked up I saw this sexy, black hair, menacing brown eyed sexy guy looking down at me. I must have been gaping at how beautiful and sexy he was.

"Hi. I'm so sorry about that. I guess I wasn't paying much attention." He smiled and my heart wanted to melt. I noticed I was still in his arms, but I really didn't care. He was warm and kind of felt nice against me. I glanced down at his chest and saw that his tag said 'Jacob'. I gave him a small smile. I'm sure my face was a deep red from blushing. I guess that he finally noticed he was still holding onto me and let go slowly, making sure I was okay and steady. He let out a soft sigh, looking down at the ground.

"It's okay. I wasn't paying that much attention myself. So I'm sorry too." I said, smiling softly. I was actually kind of glad that I bumped into him. Now that I was a bit further away from him, I could see that his semi-short black hair was spiked up on top of his head. His eyes a deep brown, his skin complection was a perfectly tan color, his muscles showing through his somewhat tight shirt.

Holy shit, he was absolutely gorgeous. He suddenly remembered that he was working and excused himself politely. I made my way to the bathroom and acted like I was freshening up a bit. I put some lip gloss on and rubbed my lips around, spreading it. After messing with my hair for a minute I decided to just leave it down. As I made my way back to the booth, I saw Edward sitting there looking at his menu. I swiftly slid back into my spot. Not very much longer after I had sat down, our waiter came to the table. The deep husky voice sounded quite familiar, so I looked up. It was Mr. Gorgeous, staniding right beside of our table. He looked at me and smiled lightly, I blushed and looked at my menu.

"Good afternoon. My name is Jacob and I will be your waiter today. What can I get for you miss?" His smile never faltered. I looked at the menu one last time and said, "I would like to have the chicken salad with ranch dressing please." He nodded and wrote the order down, then he looked at Edward. "And for you?" Edward looked at his menu while he ordered. "I'll have the bacon cheese burger with fries and no onions on the burger." Jacob quickly jotted Edwards order down and then repeated our order to us.

He looked at me, "Will that be all?" I nodded and replied. "Yes, thank you." He winked at me and then strode back into the kitchen to get the order filled. "Aww, look! Bella is crushing over our waiter!" Edward beamed as I blushed a deep shade of red, kicking his leg under the table. "Shut up, Edward!" He had a cocky grin on his face. "Would you like me to get his number for you, Bells?" I glared at him, kicking him harder this time. Making sure that it hurt more. "Ow! Damnit, Bella. That hurt." I smiled, "Well then shut the hell up."

Edward smirked at my comment, "Bitch." He mumbled under his breath. I felt my phone buzz in the pocket of my shorts and grabbed it out looking to see who was calling. It was my mom, I hit the answer button, holding the phone up to my ear. "Hey Bella! What are you up to honey?" I grinned.

"Hey mom, not much. Edward and I are at the diner eating." She laughed then suddenly sighed. I knew something bad was going to be said now. "Honey, your father and I won't be back home until next week." I frowned, hearing the news. They had already been gone whole week. Now two more weeks? I'm not complaining, I liked having the house to myself. But sometimes it got lonely. "Bella, are you okay?" My mom asked, I grinned, reasuring Edward on the other side of the table that I was fine. "Yeah mom. So when should you guys be home then?" There was a short pause and then she started, "Well, not this coming Friday, but the next." I nodded, " So two more weeks?" She must've nodded to herself, "Yes, we're so sorry sweetie. But we got you some really cool stuff!" I grinned lightly.

"Thanks mom." I saw the waiter approaching our table, our food on the tray he was carrying. "Hey mom. I have to go. Our food is here." After that, we said our goodbyes and I promised to call her back that night before I went to bed. Jacon gracefully sat our food down in front of us. Asking if everything looked satisfying. His voice husky and flowing smoothly as he talked. Edward and I both nodded in approval. Jacob left and Edward looked over at me, not touching his food. "That was your mom. What's wrong Isabella?" The only time Edward ever called me 'Isabella' was when he was really concerned or serious, which wasn't very often. I looked down at my plate, grabbing the ranch dressing and pouring it over my salad. I sighed, knowing that he wouldn't stop being 'concerned' until I told him. "She said that they won't be back for another two weeks." He frowned, creasing his brow. "Oh, well you can come over and stay with me until they get home if you'd like." I knew that I could and that Edward and his parent's wouldn't care, but I just felt that I would be intruding.

"I know, and thanks Edward. But honestly I'll be fine." I smiled half heartedly and got back to picking at my salad.

"Isabella, look at me." He said it in a soft, worried voice. I looked up, not really wanting to, "What?" In his deep green eyes, I saw a tinge of worry. "Are you really okay?" I knew that as logn as I looked into his eyes, I couldn't lie. "Not really, I mean they have already been gone for a week. Now two more? That makes three full weeks." He nodded, listening intently. "I'm sorry Bella. I'm here for you though." I nodded, knowing that he wasn't lying.

The next half hour was spend with the sound of our silver wear clinking on our plates and glasses being sat down on the table. We talked a little bit here and there, but not too much. I was still upset with my parents for being gone so long. I felt sort of bad not talking to Edward, but I couldn't help it at the time. I just really had no clue what to say. After we were done eating, Edward gave Jacob the money for the food and we made our way back out to Edwards car. Jacob must have thought Edward and I were dating, so I just let it be. When Edward pulled his car into my drive-way I got out and made my way to the front door. Unlocking it, I could feel Edward standing behind me. I pushed the door open and started upstairs as Edward closed and locked the door behind him.

I was so glad that Edward was my friend. We had known each other since fourth grade. He had always been able to make me smile even on my crappiest days. I hoped that we would always be friends no matter what. Pushing my bedroom door open, I tossed my purse onto the floor, hearing Edward making his way up the stairs as I shoved the text books off of my bed and onto the floor. I layed down just as Edward entered my room, closing the door behind him. He didn't say anything, just came and layed down right next to me. Pulling my back into his chest. Trying his best to comfort me as I closed my eyes. He whispered softly into my ear, "It'll be okay Bella." ...

**I really hope that you all liked this first part of the story. (: When I have time, I will get more typed and posted. If anyone has tips on a better way to word/set this up! I'll be happy for the advice! Thanks! -iEplonation.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again everyone! This is the next (Chapter) lol to Ever After. I hope you enjoy it! **

**If anyone has any good advice, please feel free to message me. (: Thanks! -iEplonation.**

Laying in my bed I could still feel his strong, muscular arms around me. I longed to feel his warm body next to mine again. Even if only for just a short period of time. It had been years now since I had seen Edward. After we had graduated from high school, Edward had promised that while at college he would keep in touch. But soon after he had left, we lost pretty much all contact. He had moved to Chicago to go to a college that had high standards for medical training.

When Edward had left, I had felt lost and heart broken. Now I was only left with the thought and memory of him. The same year that Edward had left, my parents were in a horrible car accident and both had died. I was eighteen then and all alone. Soon after they had died, I recieved a call telling me to come down to the courthouse. The lawyer who had their wills had told me that my parents had left me with over a million dollars, which I quickly put into a safe place. I hadn't really used much of the money except tp buy and rent the first month or so of my appartment and also to attend the community college in Seattle. Other than that I had gotten a job working the front desk at a law office.

It paid fairly well and I enjoyed working there for Mr. Jasper or Mr.J as he seemed to like better. He was a lawyer and had hired me almost instantly. Life in Seattle was treating me pretty nicely. I lived in a very nice, top notch one bedroom appartment on Hillcrest Dr. The kitchen was spacious with all of the latest apliances included. The appartment had been quite dull when I had moved in, so I had asked the owner who I was renting it from if I could re-paint it and spruce it up a bit. She had agreed that it would probably do the place some good.

My livingroom was a dark maroon with one wall painted a light tan color, that was the wall in which my dark brown leather couch sat. The kitchen I had painted a dark mocha brown in which I had decorated with coffee decore. The bathroom I had painted a light purple and green, striping each wall evenly. I had done my bedroom last, taking much more time on it. My walls were a light creamy color and I had hung up various art paintings and drawings all around the room. It calmed me to see them.

Decorating the whole appartment had been my most favorite part of all. I had bought along with my dark brown leather couch a recliner to match, a dark wood stained coffee table with matching inn tables. The t.v. was mounted on the wall opposite the couch, as were a few delicately hung pictures of old memories. In the kitchen I had bought bar stools to sit at the bar and island. Hanging from the rack above my island were my pots and pans. I had all of my appliances placed neatly on the counter. Everything was just the way I wanted it.

In my bedroom I had a nice king sized bed that had a decorative comforter that had tan and maroon stripes flowing down the length. Decorative pillows laying evenly on the top. Lamps with the same pattern sat evenly on each night stand. My big walk in closet on the other side of the room. On the floor of my bathroom laid shaggy minty green rugs and all of the other necessities. I had fallen in love with the layout of the appartment the minute I had walked through the door. Though it was a bit pricy, it was well worth what I paid each month.

I grinned getting up out of my bed, making my way into the bathroom. Turning on the water and making sure it was just right I quickly stripped my clothes and hopped in, the warm water cascading down my bare back. I took a long, very much needed shower. Stepping out I wrapped myself in a big fluffy lavender colored towel, padding back into my room. I towel dried my hair as I walked into my closet trying to find out what to wear. I pulled on a black skirt that came up just above my knees hugging my hips quite perfectly. I decided on a very ruby red button up shirt, leaving the two top buttons undone showing just a little bit of cleavage. I quickly slid on my zebra striped and red pumps that my best friend Alice had 'insisted' on me getting. Knowing that I would more than lilkely kill myself in them. I walked into the bathroom and blow dried my hair and curling it after. After approving of my hair I applied some foundation, mascara and some red lip stick. Rubbing my lips together to spread it around evenly.

I smiled and walked out into the kitchen as I started to brew a fresh pot of coffee. I opened the cabinet and pulled out my coffee mug, sitting it down on the counter as I pushed my long brown locks of hair out of my face. While the coffee was finishing up I grabbed a banana and ate it. I poured my cup full of coffee before pressing my lid back on, I turned off the coffee maker, grabbed my purse and keys, then headed for the door. Looking at the time I slid out the door into the hallway, locking my door behind me before closing it.

I went down the elevator to the parking garage and instantly saw my Ac Schnitzer black, BMW. It was a two door with almost black tinted and well kept, I had bought it two years ago and it still looked brand spanking new. I loved it. A smile crept up onto my face as I unlocked it and slowly slid in, placing my purse in the passenger seat and my coffee in the cup holder. I shut my door, started it up and listened as it purred to life. After buckling up I pulled out and headed for work. When I got to work I saw Jasper's car parked up front. So I pulled around back and hurried inside, trying not to fall and kill myself.

I entered into the back and clocked into work. I padded into my office sitting in my chair as I dropped my purse on the ground and sitting my coffee on the desk. I turned on my computer and signed in quickly. Sorting through the mess of papers on my desk I kept pushing my hair behind my ear, trying to keep it out of my face. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Isabella? Can I see you in my office, please?" I stopped what I was doing, turning around to look into Jasper's deep blue eyes.

"Sure. I'll be right there." I smiled, laying the papers down as I followed Jasper back to his office. He sat quietly behind his desk, as I looked at him.

"Yes sir?" I sat down in one of the chairs and watched him. He slowly got up out of his chair, pacing the floor, his hand on his chin.

"It seems we have a pretty busy day ahead of us." He stood still, looking at me.

"Do you think you could stay a bit later tonight to finish all of the paper work I put on your desk this morning?" I nodded, knowing I really had nothing better to do.

Jasper smiled, "Thank you very much Bella. I will pay you overtime for staying later." I shook my head in resentment.

"There's no need to Mr. J. It's just a bit of extra time. No big deal." He wouldn't take no for an answer so I agreed with the extra pay.

"Now, I will be gone for most of the day today. I have quite a few cases and lunch with my wife." He grinned and I smiled back. Soon after I had started my job here I had met Alice. We had instantly became friends and did a lot together. They had been a real blessing I guess you could say.

His voice brought me back to reality, "If I have anything else, any other meetings or cases I should know about. Please call or text me to inform me." I nodded again.

"I sure will. And if you need anything, I'll be here." He nodded, grinning.

"Alright then, Isabella. I will see you later this evening. Hopefully before you close this place up. I have to be on my way now though." I bid him goodbye and good luck on his cases and lunch with Alice. Leaving him, I headed to my office, sitting down I heard my iPhone buzz down in my purse. Looking at the screen I saw that I had a text message, so I opened it and this is what it said.

**282-324-3490: 'Hello. Is this by any chance Isabella Swan?'**

I furrowed my brow, looking repeatidly at the number, but I couldn't figure out who it was. So I replied, not giving my identity.

**You: 'Who is this?'**

I layed my phone down on my desk getting back to my paper work. I had a whole stack that Jasper had put on my desk this morning. I would have to make appointments for these people and put the appointments down on Jaspers calander. My phone buzzed again.

**282-324-3490: 'This is Edward Cullen. I was just looking for Isabella Swan. I'm sorry if I got the wrong number.'**

My mouth gaped open, phone in my hand as I stared at the name, Edward Cullen...

I hurridly texted the number back. My hands lightly shaking, we hadn't made contact in years. What the hell did he want now after six years of no contact at all. Most importantly, how the hell did he get my damn number?...

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Any advice will be greatly taken! Thank you all for reading it! -iEplonation. P.S: New chapter should be soon. I just have to make time in my busy schedule for it. lol. :D**


End file.
